nprfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisolekom gul Hakhimkis
Kisolekom gul Hakhimkis (literally, Land of Swamp) is a country comprised of multiple different races located in the Fulriksik swamp. It is generally dominated by the deep elves native to the swampy region. The government is ruthless in its enforcement of laws, yet allows numerous freedoms that others may not enjoy. It is dominated by the military. Every living person between the ages of 16 and 36 must serve a term in the military ranging from 5 to 15 years. Further service is allowed, and many of the leaders of the government are older men and women. Hakhulkein (hak-hul-GY-nn) roughly translates to home, and is the unofficial name of the country, due to the actual name often being difficult to pronounce for foreigners. ''History'' The population of the swamp was originally several small tribes of 'deep elves'. These tribals valued victory in combat over all, a trait which has been carried through the ages - and they did anything to win. The noxious swamplands they inhabited possessed numerous poisonous plants and animals, which the tribals envenomed their weapons with in order to slowly kill anyone who was struck. Following the discovery of another race, a small group of nomadic humans who were passing through the swamplands, several of the tribes united to destroy and expel the invaders. This one larger clan eventually assimilated or destroyed all others, becoming the single power in the area. Because of numerous cultural differences which were causing issues, a group of veteran warriors created a system of government, in which the strongest warrior from each culture would serve as a sort of diplomat and judge. If two different cultures were at each other's throats, their strongest warriors would resolve the dispute; more often through violence than through words. As time passed on, the population of the clan grew to a point that there was not nearly enough food grown in the noxious swamps to support them. The tribals turned to raiding neighboring lands, whether they belonged to humans, elves, or any other race. During these raids, the deep elves began to bring home slaves from different races - bloodthirsty as they were, they eventually got the idea of creating a ring for slaves to battle in. A human slave warrior bested all others he was placed against, and eventually killed three of the clan's leaders, gaining the respect of the deep elves. He was freed, and offered a place in the military. As time went on, more and more slave warriors were freed, as the deep elves realized that they would be valuable additions to the military. The culture began to rapidly change, as the different races brought their ideas with them. Eventually, a more organized government was made, as was a written language. Cities and forts were erected on the backs of slaves, and a new military force was created. The Ikokon (the Powerful), became the elite military force of the swamp country, young boys and girls who showed promise in their military schooling were abducted, and forced through rigorous training, torture, and assassinations, becoming the go-to killers for the Kigkisnis (people of the swamp). ''Geography'' The Hakhulkein is located in the dead center of one of the more expansive swamps on the mainland, so named the Fulriksik swamp. The lands are generally poor for farming, and wild edibles are not particularly common. Several of the swamps spew noxious gases, and arguably the vast majority of the poisons found worldwide are grown right in the Fulriksik swamplands. There are hardly any lands within the borders of the Hakhulkein that are able to be mined, and as a result, the majority of their metal and gems are stolen, or have been traded for at some point in the past. ''Climate'' The air is humid, and thick, often foggy enough to make it difficult to see more than 10 feet beyond one's self. It is only during particularly cold winters that snowfall is seen, and it is generally only a light dusting. It is hot, averaging about 30C, though the humidity makes it feel about 32C-35C. ''Politics'' Politics are often cutthroat, and the lives of politicians in the Land of Swamps are often cut short by their rivals, or up-and-coming and younger politicians. Above all, military strength and experience are valued, rivaled only by general intelligence. More generally, it is the military leaders who are frequently attacked, while the scientific leaders work together to create weapons, or attempt to fix homeland issues. ''Military'' ''Economy'' ''Technology'' ''Infrastructure'' ''Demographics'' ''Education'' ''Health'' ''Culture''